


Daddy's Home

by bellamarie



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy, Daddy Issues, Explicit Language, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, but it's a lot of angst, like big time, lowkey political, murder but not that deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamarie/pseuds/bellamarie
Summary: Jackie and Hyde’s relationship has been smooth sailing for the most part since their last break-up in ‘79. As Hyde begins to seriously commit to Jackie, her dad is released from prison and he returns home to supposedly rekindle his relationship with her. Hyde, suspecting that Jack’s intentions aren’t pure, enlists the help of his friends to try and expose Jack for the still crook man that he is. While Hyde may be a paranoid burnout, he knows that the wily politician is up to no good. There is one thing, however, both men have a common interest in: Jackie Burkhart.





	1. Prologue

**_July 12th, 1979 Point Place, Wisconsin_ **

 

Hyde couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at Jackie’s still form.

He was driving her home after a long day of watching TV, making out, and munching on Mrs. Forman’s cookies. It wasn’t very often they had a day all to themselves, but Forman decided to go out with Donna and with Fez and Kelso occupied with work, him and Jackie were able to take full advantage of the empty basement. But Hyde wasn’t stupid, and he noticed throughout the day that the later it got the less Jackie laughed. And his chick giggled at everything. He didn’t want to call her out on it, but he saw the longing glances she had sent at Mrs. Forman when she came downstairs to check on them.

He only remembered one other instance when Jackie had looked at the older woman like that. It was a year ago, when Jackie had first found out her mom booked a trip to Brazil. She was hanging out with the Formans a lot those first few days before finally confessing to him that she wanted real parents. Hyde remembered vividly holding her tightly on his cot, her sobs soaking through his t-shirt as he vowed mentally to take care of her while she was abandoned. He knew then that what he felt for Jackie was incomparable.

It was the silence on the way to her house that really made Hyde suspicious. Jackie was normally babbling on about what a nice day they had, already making plans for the next. Sometimes she’d be laying her head on his shoulder, and almost always she sat facing him. Instead, she was quiet and her eyes were fixated on his dashboard. She wasn’t necessarily frowning but her eyes weren’t lively like usual and he couldn’t help the sadness that enveloped him at her stoic state.

So when the El Camino pulled into her driveway, and Jackie’s shoulders stiffened, he knew something was wrong. She averted eye contact with him, tentatively opening the door and stepping out. As he walked beside her he noticed her dreading steps as she made her way up the stone path.

The eerie silence that filled the foyer was enough confirmation.

He turned towards, his hands stuffed inside his jean pockets. “Jackie, I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever,” she shrugged, hanging her coat up on the rack, “at least now I don’t have to pick up empty wine glasses.”

Hyde ran a hand through his fro. “Jackie, you can quite the act, man. Alright?”

“But it’s not an act, Steven. I don’t care if my mothers around. It’s not like she ever really did anything for anyone but herself.” Jackie sighed dejectedly, looking up at Hyde for the first time since he brought her home. Her eyes were glossy. “I just wish they’d stop showing up only to leave again.”

Hyde opened his arms for her. Jackie hugged herself closely in her boyfriends warm embrace, relishing in his rare instance of open affection. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head when he heard a small sniffle. “I know, doll. Me too.”

They continued to stand there, just the two of them in the Burkhart Mansion. A part of Hyde couldn’t help but feel proud for Jackie staying strong, but another part of his heart sank as he realized that some of her naiveness he found endearing was gone. A random creak in the floor board gave Hyde a sudden thought. “I don’t like the thought of you here alone at night.”

Jackie pulled back, their arms still wrapped around one another's waist. “Awww, Steven!” She cooed with a smile.

His left brow twitched upwards as a cheeky smile appeared. “Which is why I think we should have more sleepovers.”

Jackie playfully smacked his chest, feigning offense. “Steven!”

But no matter how good of an actress Jackie was, even she couldn’t hide the mischievous glint in her eyes as she laughed alongside her boyfriend. Jackie didn’t have parents anymore, but she knew everything was going to be okay so long as she had Steven by her side.

 

 


	2. C H A P T E R  O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few edits to this chapter but nothing that changes the gist!!

**_1st February 1982, Point Place_**

 

There weren’t a lot of things Hyde liked about the Burkhart mansion. He always found the art hanging on the walls pretentious and the way that stupid grandfather clock rang at noon sent chills up his spine. Over the years though he’s learned ways to enjoy the house, however. Especially when those ways involved him and Jackie getting to reacquaint with one another.

The post-sex haze he’s experienced was always different with her. Hyde never had to wipe the grin off his face too early or use a pillow as comfort. Instead, Jackie made him want to pull her closer and hum lazily into her mouth as they shared kisses while their heart rates slowed down. Sure, he felt exposed. But he didn’t mind it. Not with her. The connection they had after sex was on its own level. It was one Hyde knew she cherished as much as he did. It was the one moment of their lives that they didn’t have to put up a front for others. They were allowed to just be themselves in the moment. It meant everything to Hyde. Which is why he knew he had to protect it at all costs.

They were only laying there for a few minutes before Jackie spoke up, “I don’t want you to go.”

Hyde grinned to himself as he stared at her ceiling. “That’s why you’re coming with me to dinner, sweetheart.”

Jackie lazily dragged a finger across his chest, her breath hitting a sweet spot under his chin. “Yeah but if you lived here, Steven, we wouldn’t have to go to the Forman’s for dinner every night.”

He sighed. So much for protecting it.

Hyde sat up and started redressing himself, causing Jackie to follow suit. He told Mrs. Forman he’d be there for dinner. Ever since Eric had moved out and only made an evening appearance about once a week now, she’s turned to Hyde to shower her motherly affection on. It wasn’t all bad. It just meant that his time with Jackie had to be cut short, which she didn’t like. She didn’t actually start mentioning the idea of him moving in with her until his last birthday, but they’ve had the talk enough times for Hyde to know how to shut it down. “Yeah well, I’d also have to start cooking cause you sure as hell can’t.”

Jackie threw her hands up, “Steven, you know I’ve been taking notes from Mrs. Forman. I did manage to make you a casserole last week.”

“Yet you still won’t touch an egg.” He grinned.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Whatever. The point is we could spend more time together, puddin pop.” She’s fully clothed now, kneeling on the bed and slipping her arms around his neck. He was still buckling up his belt as Jackie tried her best to sugar him up.“You’d also save more money on gas cause my house is closer to Groove’s than the Formans.”

Hyde wrapped an arm around her lower back, “Yeah, but I got a whole basement to myself. Sorta hard to pass that up.” He placed a quick peck over her pouting lips and walked towards her dresser, picking up his discarded keys.

Jackie waltzed over to him. “Steven we’ve been over this. What’s yours is mine. If you lived here we’d have a whole house and yard to ourselves.”

Hyde grimaced at the thought. He wasn’t sure he was too keen on living in a home worth more than the neighborhood he grew up in. “Yeah, we’re not having this talk right now.”

Jackie pouted. “Fine.” She too knew when to end the discussion. She began making her bed, tossing her sheets across as she laid them out neatly. A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again. “Michael and Brooke have been really tired lately with Betsy so I said we’d take her to Funland tomorrow.”

Hyde’s back straightened up at the news. It’s not that he didn’t care about his goddaughter, it’s just he can think of better things he could be doing with Jackie than watching Kelso’s kid. “Why would you do that?”

Jackie didn’t look up as she fluffed out her pillows. “Steven, she’s 3 now, which means she’s learning more and it is my duty as her fairy godmother to teach her things!”

Hyde was silent for a moment. “You got a point there. If we’d leave it up to Kelso and Brooke the poor kid’s only gonna know Moby Dick and how to say burn.” He strode over to the bed and began picking up a fallen blanket when a thought occurred to him. “Wait, tomorrow’s Tuesday. Why not Saturday?”

Jackie rolled her eyes like it was obvious. “Kids are free the first Tuesday of the month. Now, grab that corner!”

Hyde grabbed hold of the corner sheet, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

**_2nd February 1982, Point Place_**

 

People always assumed wherever Steven Hyde went, so was a circle. Which wasn’t necessarily true. About ⅕ times Hyde would walk unsuspectingly into a circle, and it was morally against his code of conduct if he didn’t participate. And after a long day of chasing a 3-year-old around an amusement park, he deserved it. He had just dropped Betsy back off to Kelso and Jackie at her station when he walked into the basement. Eric, Donna, and Fez were barely passing their first blunt when he made his appearance. It wasn’t until 4 hits later that Hyde was finally able to voice the annoying thoughts he’s been having all day.

“Man, it was the weirdest thing. Every time I saw Jackie skip with Betsy to the carousel or feed her a piece of cotton candy, I kept imagining how she’d be like with _our_ kids. Our Kids. What kind of shit is that?”

Fez laughed at his curly haired friend. “But you and Jackie don’t have any kids,” He gasped dramatically, his eyes narrowed into slits. “Unless you two have a secret pair of twins. In which case you are a bastard for hiding them from their uncle Fez.”

Donna shook her head. “Fez, he means their hypothetical children.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh, that makes much more sense. Jackie wouldn’t be able to resist showing off their kids.”

Eric scrunched his face up at his best friend. “Hyde, man, it sounds like you wanna go farther with Jackie.”

Fez shook his head tediously. “Oh, Eric, Hyde doesn’t want to travel with Jackie. He wants to marry her.”

Hyde’s mouth hung dumbly open. “No I don’t” A smile spread across his face as a sudden image popped into his mind. “She does look pretty fine in a wedding dress, though.”

Donna gasped. “Oh my god, you wanna marry Jackie!”

Fez’s arm shot up. “I call best man!”

“What, no! I’m obviously best man.” Eric whined.

Hyde snapped out of his daze enough to scowl at his best friends. “No ones my best man cause I’m not getting married! The hell you think you’re doing throwing stuff like that out in the circle, Donna?!”

Donna rolled her eyes, her smile never phasing. “Oh please, you and Jackie are already practically married. I’m surprised you guys haven’t eloped yet.”

Hyde scoffed. “Marriage is nothing but the government's way to intervene with your relationships to get more money out of you. Jackie and I are closer to planning each others funerals than our honeymoon destination.”

Eric grinned cheekily across from him. “Then again, you’d have your headstone besides hers cause you love her, don’t you _puddin pop?_ ”

Fez stared dreamily into the distance as his mind began to wander. “I’d want to be cremated and have my ashes spread at the Hershey Factory. That way my eternal spirit can enjoy the heavenly aroma of chocolate.”

Luckily for Hyde, in the circle the conversation focus moves just that easily. No longer harassing him to commit to his girlfriend but instead focusing on their morbid desires, he was glad to move on. Circle time wasn’t meant for life altering decisions. That’s what alcohol was invented for. Unbeknownst to Hyde though, there was someone in the circle who was trying with all their might to remember that bit of conversation for future reference.

 

* * *

 

**_3rd February 1982, Point Place_**

 

Donna knew better than to try and intervene in Jackie and Hyde’s relationship. Ever since she became a full time dj at her station and started doing an advice segment, she’s been eager to give her input to them. Unfortunately, they weren’t like her and Eric or Kelso and Brooke. Jackie and Hyde were both ticking time bombs. Their interpretation of everything almost always changed by the minute. It was frustrating most of the time for Donna. She so desperately wanted to be a good couples therapist for them the way they are for her and Eric, but it was hard. She never knew what was going to trigger them. It was times like this that she was envious of Kelso and Fez. Those two have been the only ones to really be successful in pulling Jackie and Hyde’s heads out of their asses.

Which is why Donna knew she shouldn’t be trying to convince Hyde to take his relationship with Jackie to a new level. She didn’t have the proper insight to ensure that this wouldn’t blow up in their faces. She had known Hyde since they were in the second grade. Donna knew that she should respect his decision in taking things slow. However, she also knew she had a loyalty to Jackie. Little miss Jackie Burkhart, who's helped Donna get her shit together on several occasions when it came to Eric. If it weren’t for Jackie, Donna probably wouldn’t have gone past a second date with her neighbor boy. Jackie Burkhart, who wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Steven Hyde. It was this reason that she found herself at the hub that afternoon with none other than tweedle dee and dum of Point Place.

“You know, these fries used to be crunchier. The Hub is really losing its touch.”

“Oh Kelso, the cheese on the fries is what makes them soggier.”

“Oh yeah huh! Say Fez, we should put some cheese on our burgers so it’d be the ultimate cheesy lunch!”

“I’ve always known you were more than just a pretty face, Kelso!”

Donna internally face palmed. They were sat in a corner booth, hoping for the most privacy in the insanely crowded hangout. “You guys, I was kind of hoping to talk to you about more than just nacho cheese.”

Fez seemingly ignored her, still gazing adoringly up at his prettier friend. “I’m so happy you and Brooke decided to raise Betsy together in Point Place. It allows us to have these lunch dates like the good ole days.”

Kelso grinned down at Fez. “Yeah, sucks I gotta pick up Betsy later or else we could’ve done bottle rockets to _really_ recreate the good ole days. Hey, Donna, how long is this gonna take? Cause I still gotta head down to the station and finish up my report.”

Fez finally turned his head towards the tall red head, nodding his head.“Yes, Mrs. Charleston scheduled a 3:45 appointment today and I’m gonna need ample time to get this cheesy goodness smell off my fingers. She was not happy about smelling like kettle corn for a week.”

Donna took a sip of her soda to restrain herself from smacking them. She knew that if anything, her hitting them would only turn them on. “Look guys, I think Hyde wants to move in with Jackie.”

Fez shared a knowing look with Kelso, who chuckled obnoxiously with an open mouth. Their chuckles turned into full blown laughter though, eventually catching the attention of a few bystanders. Donna kicked them hard under the table, not catching their drift. “What’s so funny?!”

Fez pouted as he rubbed his shins, “Well we are not laughing now, you redheaded devil.”

Kelso frowned. “Yeah, we were just laughing because it’s so obvious. I mean, he has his own drawer there. If that’s not already moved in I don’t know what is.”

Donna nodded her head. “Yeah, in Hyde’s terms. But Jackie wants Hyde to _acknowledge_ that they’re roommates. And we owe it to her to convince Hyde to full on move in with her.”

Kelso leaned forward, his cop instincts taking over. “What’s in it for us?”

Fez nodded his head in agreement, “Yes, what does Fez gain in exchange of Hyde living with my goddess?”

“How about your best friend’s happiness?” Kelso and Fez blinked. Donna sighed, “Just imagine the parties Hyde would let you guys throw at Jackie’s place.”

They both got excited, immediately going into discussion about their dream parties. Donna cut them off before they could get too into themselves, “I have a plan though, but I’m gonna really need your guys’ help.”

Kelso tilted his chin up, shooting Donna a wink. “You and I should probably go undercover for this plan to work, huh Big D.”

Donna stared blankly at Kelso. “You have nacho cheese on your chin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Working at Groove’s had never really been a chore to Hyde. Especially since after Angie got promoted and he had hired one of his best friends for help. Eric had a strong work ethic, picking up for Hyde’s slack meanwhile not asking too many questions. It was just what Hyde needed for a day job. The days usually went by fast too, except for when Eric thought of Hyde as his own personal therapist. Then the work day seemed like how capitalism truly makes it: a living hell.

“I mean, it’s not like I want to do my laundry at home. But Fenton said maintenance couldn’t come down until tomorrow and I really needed my lucky tee for game night. I only stopped by to do a quick load and Red went nuclear on me. Meanwhile, you still _live_ there. Like, what the hell?”

Hyde shook his head at him, not bothering to turn around as he restocked cassettes. “Forman, maybe it’s because I stay in my lane instead of trying to converse about the latest Star Wars teaser. You should try it sometime, man.”

Eric came around the counter, leaning against the wall so Hyde can see his disgruntled state. “Yeah, well, you’re practically at Jackie’s place all the time anyways. The only person who really cares when you are gone is my mom.”

“And I plan on keeping it like that, man. Red not threatening to put his foot up my ass is something I can live with.”

Eric pondered for a moment. “Why don’t you move in with Jackie? I mean, I moved out almost a year ago and it’s been pretty uphill for me.”

Hyde rolled his eyes. “Listen, Forman. Jackie already tried giving me the talk this week. I don’t need to hear it from you too.”

Eric put his hands up in defence, shrugging as nonchalant as he could muster. “I’m just saying, man. Think about it. Donna and I have been living together, and honestly, I can’t imagine not waking up next to her.”

Hyde glared at the sappy shit spewing from his mouth. “You also live with Fez.”

Eric shugged. “Yeah but after the third month he stopped hiding in our closet, so it’s not too bad.”

Hyde groaned. “Whatever man. Jackie and I are good right now. We don’t need to move in with each other just because everyone else is.” He slid the Eagles Hotel California onto the shelf before speaking up again. “Besides, she doesn’t even like being at her place.”

Eric scoffed. “Maybe cause no ones ever there? Ever think about that?”

Hyde scowled at him. “Why are you pushing this so much?”

Eric pushed himself off the wall, taking a step closer to Hyde. “Cause if you and Jackie are at her place more often, I’d get to see less of her in the basement.” Hyde rolled his eyes. Eric continued, “Look, man. I know she makes you happy. And if living with Donna makes my life this much better, I could only imagine what it’d be like for you.”

“Forman, what’d make me happy right now is if you shut the hell up before Jackie hears your shit.”

As predicted, Jackie walked into Groove’s with Hyde’s lunch about 20 minutes later. That flutter in his chest arose when he saw her smile. He grabbed her hand and led her into the back office, ignoring Eric’s coos as he closed the door behind them. She started rambling about her executive producer as she unpacked his lunch on his desk. The food and her rant were the last thing on his mind, though. He couldn’t help getting dazed into her features, analyzing the way her nose scrunched up in disgust at the mention of her boss’ name or her overtly smile as she talked about a new sketch. It was her lively personality Hyde had fallen in love with. For the past 4 years now she’s been the only person to truly make him swoon.

Maybe Forman was onto something about making things better. However, Hyde had been on that edge before, and whenever he thinks about stepping a toe into new territory he can’t help but remember those chilling few days where his relationship with Jackie was filled with nothing but animosity. She had been offered a job in Chicago, and Hyde had totally freaked out. He ignored her, shut down when she asked if she was in his future. Fortunately for him though he was able to snap out of his funk in time. He had promised her someday, and Jackie had been content with that. Hyde knew that single promise is what’s been fueling Jackie to not push for more commitment since the start of the decade. He’s felt guilty over the years at times, he wasn’t totally oblivious to his girlfriend’s wants. But there was always the unknown, the _what if_. Hyde had already been close to losing her before, he didn’t want to risk that again.

He cut her off mid sentence, hooking his sunglasses onto the front of his shirt. It was the best way he knew to be open to her without truly sharing his concerns. “Jackie.”

She stopped talking about her boss’ wide hips, staring curiously up at Hyde’s face. “Hmh?”

Hyde stared into her brown eyes. Any insecurities rising in his chest suddenly vanished, instead replaced with a familiar warmth he felt only around her. “I love you.”

Jackie smiled up at him, her hands cupping his face. “I love you too, Steven.”

It was everything in her kind eyes and soft voice that made all of Hyde’s doubts leave and instead let the small voice in the back of his head take control.

 

* * *

 

The old Jackie Burkhart would've nagged Steven until he finally agreed to move in with her. Jackie's grown up over the years though, and she's realized now to let Steven come about things on his own. As far as making him move in with her, Jackie has resorted to small comments throughout their day and slipping teasing notes into his lunches. She doesn't want to scare Steven off, but she also knows that if she doesn't throw a for sure sign of what's expected, he won't act on it. Which is why every now and then, Jackie has to resort to some of her old methods.  

Jackie and Hyde were currently watching tv in the basement. It was a commercial, an advertisement on heart shaped jewelry. Jackie stared longingly up at Hyde as she sighed. Hyde didn’t even blink, causing Jackie to roll her shoulders back and sigh even louder. The commercial changed but Jackie still held her hopeful gaze.

“You know there’s this thing called _words_. You should really use them if you want something.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re already set for the 14th.” Jackie simpered.

“What’s the 14th?”

She glowered up at him until she caught sight of the faintest smirk on his lips. “Not funny”

Hyde drummed his fingers along the edge of the couch. “Relax, doll. I already got you the perfect gift.”

Jackie sat up and began clapping her hands eagerly as thoughts of Hyde giving her a ring filled her mind. She stopped her celebrating short though when she got deja vu. “Wait- if you’re just gonna put a bow on yourself for the 2nd year in a row I will break up with you.” Jackie knew he caught onto her bluff, but a small part of her did hope he took her threat seriously. After all, she did still like shiny things.

“Kids!”

Their heads turned towards the staircase at the sound dinner being announced. Hyde grinned cheekily at her. “It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you.” He tapped her lightly on the nose, pulling her up as they made their way towards Kitty’s calls. Little did Jackie know but Hyde was planning on fulfilling an old promise on that sacred holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me kno what yall think!!


End file.
